


The Koi and the Dragon

by TheGrumpyStargazer



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Bending, Dragons, F/M, Minor Character Death, it's a reincarnation AU so someone has to originally die, no avatar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrumpyStargazer/pseuds/TheGrumpyStargazer
Summary: It all starts with a valley, a koi and a dragon but the years go by, seasons change, and one water tribe girl on a mission runs into a fire nation boy with a face so familiar. A short look into a cycle of life.





	1. The Legend

**Author's Note:**

> Reincarnation AU? Normally I'm the first to skip on them, but these words just happened and then the plot bunny was made - it just snowballed from there.
> 
> I had plans for a drawn out multi-fic, but I like keeping this one short.

There was an old story. It was ancient and any details rooted in truth were lost, no one even knew who first told the legend or who it was based on. But the beginning was always the same.

In a serene valley was a lake whose waters were crystal clear. If you stood at the soft, mossy edge and the sun was shining, you would be able to see all the bottom dwellers on the lake's floor many feet below and all the colors of rocks that lined the edge. With the fresh air warmed by the sun and the constant light breeze, there was a steady peaceful atmosphere throughout the valley. While the lake and valley weren't special, what the lake held was. 

There was a vibrant blue koi and fiery red dragon. 

Every day the koi would swim the edge of the lake searching for her friend, the dragon. Being a versatile dragon, he could fly in the sky as well as swim in the waters. Many days he would fly to the edges of the mountain range to see what was there, but always,  _always,_ he would come back to the lake that held his friend. Some would say the dragon was protecting the valley, but that was only a whisper of a rumor from a spinoff of the original legend. 

Some days the koi would wish the dragon would stay forever in the waters with her, chasing other fish and eating insects. Others she would wish she had wings to follow after him. It would be hard for the dragon if he was given a choice like that. He could after all stay forever near the lake and be happy. But he wouldn't. He c _ouldn't_. He wasn't born into that lake like she was.

Then one day, the dragon didn't show.

In all of the days that the koi knew the dragon, which could span more than a few human lifetimes, he always came back to her. But one day turned into two turned into never seeing the dragon again. 

This is where the stories will change. Several will say that the dragon was killed by men up in the mountains causing the koi to cry, flooding the valley until the mountains were islands. A few would say the dragon just never came back, so the koi raised the water level until it flooded the valley and she fled north to where it was cold, trying to forget the warmth that the dragon gave off.

The lake where the friends would swim together was no more, an ocean filled in its space. There would be rumors of a lone koi swimming in icy waters or a glimpse of red in the trees, and their memory would be brought up. Soon enough though, the rumors stopped and their memory forgotten. It was almost as if they had died.

But of course these beings were not normal. And so their spirit moved on, captured by two babies in two very different lands yet drawn to the point where it all began.

* * *

Who knew that fire could have so many colors? That burning a water soaked plant would produce blood red flames that simmered with black-as-night smoke. Or once the flames ignited the brittle trees surrounding the lake, that they would all shoot up in bright, blue-white tongues that reached for the sky. 

The koi didn't know what started it, but as she watched from the middle of the lake, she was more frightened than ever. This valley was her world. And it was dying right in front of her. She could feel the heat, even from her distance from the edge. Her scales dried out quickly so she had to dip under the water multiple times. But she couldn’t stop watching the destruction.

Then in a swooping fashion, a dark shadow flew down from the hills. The koi watched as the creature, with scales as dark as the red flames he flew over, dive in and out of the flames. At first she was worried that he was  _making_  the fire but then she saw that the fire he flew over shrunk. It took multiple passes, but she watched the dragon extinguish the fire that threatened her.

"Dragon, don't leave just yet!" The koi yelled when it looked like he would fly off.

"What do you want  _fish_?" He said with a sneer, showing his rows of sharp teeth.

The koi swam closer to the edge, "I wanted to thank you for stopping the fire. I didn't know what I was going to do. I depend on this valley."

He snorted fire and smoke out of his nostrils, "I didn't do it for you. I didn't even know there were other creatures here. I guess you're welcome though." He waited for her to reply but when she stayed silent, "I'll be going now." His wings unfurled, showcasing their length, and in a few flaps was gone.

The koi thought he was a rude dragon and didn't particularly care for him, but she hoped that some day in the future she would be able to repay him. The land creatures that walked through her valley would stop at the lake, keeping the lake's ecosystem going. If the land was burnt, no one would come. As it was, the water would most likely become polluted with the soot left behind. She would have to work on purifying the edges, a little at a time.

It was years later, to the point that the koi had almost forgotten about the dragon. She was deep in the lake's water, where the sun hardly reached, when she felt the earth and water tremor. Cautiously, she broke the surface to see what was going on.  _Had the humans finally discovered earth bending?_

There were no humans in the valley, but there was the dragon. He was crumpled on the ground, pieces of earth in chunks around him. It wasn't hard to figure out that he had fallen from the sky, but  _why?_

Her waterbending didn't allow her to travel great distances, but she was able to form a water column, landing herself on top of the dragon with a bubble of water surrounding herself. The first thing she noticed was how warm he was. How could any being stand to be that hot? Maybe that was his affliction. She started going through her medical knowledge, which was lacking on dragons, to get him to wake.

Even after fixing any broken bones and open wounds, it took a healing session on his heart for him to finally wake up. His eyes fluttering open only to close again.

And having exhausted her water bubble, she went back to the lake.

"Dragon!" She yelled at him,  _always yelling_ _at_ _him_ , she realized. "Are you alright? You fell from the sky. I thought dragons were the rulers of it!" Maybe it wasn't the smartest move to make, starting with a joke.

The dragon moved, coiling his body into a more comfortable position to face the lake, his spiked tail curling around his body and head. "Let's just say the only thing a dragon fears is another dragon. But don't worry, your precious valley is safe. The attacker is dead a few valleys away from here."

"Well I set your bones, which I assume either broke in your fight or the fall. Your heart was also failing, so I healed that as well. Consider it repayment for saving this valley."

"What is it with you and this valley?" The koi could practically hear his eyes rolling in his muffled voice, but his eyes were closed. She wasn't sure if it was because of his scaly, leathery skin that kept his features in place, but the dragon actually looked peaceful.

"I can't leave the valley. Either by curse or gift, I can't change form or bend enough water to leave. And so I will make the most out of this valley." Almost feeling shy from her outburst, she sank in the water so her head was just above the water surface, "It's my home. Don't you have a home you want to protect."

With his eyes closed, he snorted smoke in her vague direction, "No. Now let me sleep."

The koi went about her day, moving rocks, eating bugs, and constantly checking in on the dragon. He slept for hours and into the next day. When the sun was at it's zenith, he arose. He stretched his body out, lifting rows of scales in a wave down his length. Without a word to the koi though, he lifted off and flew away. She at least expected a thank you, she was a little bitter.

But she took back her bitterness when the dragon returned. "Dragon! Where did you go?"

"Why do you keep yelling, I can hear you just fine. I went to get food." He landed gracefully on the earth, taking a few steps before laying out in the sun next to the lake.

"And you came back," she whispered to herself. She wasn't afraid to admit she got lonely sometimes, not all of the creatures could communicate with her, and fewer still  _would_  talk to her. "How do you feel today?"

"Better. Thank you. When I started to lose consciousness in the air, I did not think I would live to see the next sunrise." His golden eyes found hers as she floated on the surface, letting the lake's small current take her around the edge.

It was her time to roll her eyes, "Who cares about the sun, the moon is much more beautiful. You can at least  _look_  at it."

A short, low growl came from the dragon. "All dragons are born from the sun, you should know that."

"And I was born from the reflection of the moon on this lake. Or, at least that is the first memory I have. There haven't been any others in this lake to tell me."

Something flashed over his eyes, as if he was remembering someone. "That must make you very lonely indeed."

"It can be," the koi forced herself to lock eyes with him, a chill running down her scales, "so I enjoy when this valley has visitors."

"I'll stay for today, but then I must go."

"That's more than I could ask for, thank you. Would you like to take a swim in the lake? It's deep enough that you will easily be submerged." 

And that was the start to their friendship. At first the dragon would say he was stopping by on his way to another valley or village, but then he was stopping by weekly.  _I've set up a nest in a neighboring valley,_  was his excuse. They hadn't even realized he was visiting everyday until it was already habit.

Then the dreadful day came.

The koi was frantic when he never showed.  _Where was he?!_  She tried to calm herself by the knowledge that he sometimes flew off. But he would have  _told_  her.

On the other side of the mountains, the dragon was more than frantic. He had started his day flying around, making sure there were no threats to his koi's valley. If it was precious to her, then it was precious to him. Normally, it was all clear, but that morning, metal boats had docked at the beach. Rows of humans stepped out, burning any creature that came their way. It was easy to see, they did not come in peace and would be a threat.

He engaged in battle with the humans, who were surprised to say the least that a dragon was attacking them. They shot fire at him but his fire was stronger. Until they unleashed another dragon from one of their ships. The air fight was brutal, this was obviously a dragon they bred for destruction. Leading the fight away from her valley, when he finally defeated the other dragon, he was too injured to fly back to her. Not realizing the extent of his wounds, he thought would just take a nap to regain some energy.

He was never to wake up, dying in his sleep.

When he had only been missing for a day, she had felt this overwhelming sense that he was dead. She figured she was just putting bad thoughts into her mind, so she remained in the lake. But after 4 days, she could tell it was more than just a feeling. Her waterbending could only take her so far, but what if she took the whole lake?

The moon was full that night so her bending was at it's strongest when she called all the water in the valley to her body. At first, nothing changed, it was the same sized column as usual, but then a trickle gave way to a wave and all of the water in the lake was at her command. She felt bad about uprooting the other fish and water creatures, but she  _had_ to see her friend. 

To at least find his body.

In the dead of the night, she used the lake water to swim over the mountains. She saw the beach, with marks in the sand and a few pieces of armor scattered about. But it was the dried blood that caught her eye. It had to have come from a large creature,  _like a dragon_. She followed the trail, wanting to move faster as well as prolong seeing what was at the end.

When she spotted a dragon's body partially in the ocean, her heart stopped. But it was an orange dragon, not her red one.  _He_ _must have gotten into a fight, and_ won, she proudly thought of her dragon.

But another trail of blood caught her eyes, and the worry set in again.

No.

_No._

She saw his shape. Saw the ripple of dark red scales in the blue moonlight. Saw his still  _unmoving_  shape on the beach in the distance.

_No!_

In her delusion, she swam to him in a hurry. She let the water surround him, it instantly turned blue as she tried to heal him. But it was far too late. He had been gone for days now.

The pain in her heart felt like it was ripping her body apart. She didn't want to go back to the valley that she loved, it wouldn't be the same without her dragon. She didn't want to  _live_  without him. She didn't realize, she wasn't prepared for a kind of love like this.

Taking his body with her, she went to the bottom of the ocean. Once there, she starved herself until she too died. Her small body laying in a dip around his head. The moment her spirit was ready, his spirit finally left his body, and together they traveled to the spirit world.

They were given another chance, but were told it wouldn't be easy. The world was unbalanced. They would have to fight to find each other. It was a second chance that they took in the same heartbeat.

 


	2. Reality

The ocean waters were pleasant today, a needed reprieve from the day before. Katara and Sokka had to push hard yesterday in their canoe as the water was as still as ice and there wasn't even a breeze to make a sail. Not to mention it was the hottest weather the siblings had ever encountered. But the morning came with a soft breeze and lapping waves. They were on a journey to the complete opposite of their home in the south to their sister tribe in the north.

They had made stops in ports along the way but this was the longest stretch of open water they had to cross, spending the night in the canoe on the water even, and when they would land they would be on a Fire Nation island for the first time.

For the last 100 years, the Fire Nation had randomly attacked different countries but they knew better than to wage a full on war. The last time a war among the countries was over 1,000 years ago and it took many generations to repair the imbalance. Even the most power-hungry ruler knew that if they wanted the world, they had to do it slowly and without total massacres. Currently, Fire Lord Ozai was one of those rulers who kept pecking at port towns, slowly siphoning off their wealth and beating down the citizens. He would tell them he'd stop the violence if they just pledged their town to him.

Of course the opposing lands, the Water Tribes, the Earth Kingdoms and the Air Nomads, would fight back to protect their people. But the Fire Nation had the best army. And the best fire benders.

It was technically possible for a child to be born with a bending ability that was not the common style of a country, but it didn't happen often. It happened enough to know of water benders in the Earth Kingdom or with the Air Nomads, but it was very rare to see a fire bender outside of the islands.

The Southern Water Tribe was isolated and small enough that they hardly had new water benders nonetheless any other element. Katara was the last to show bending ability. The children left behind in the village were too young. But it was the potential for them to be water benders that drove Katara to become a master, to be able to teach any that showed water bending gifts. So she was in search of a master in their sister tribe in the north.

Being Katara's brother and self-proclaimed protector, Sokka said he would join her. Both for her safety and to see what he could learn along the way. Sokka was very fascinated by the military in other countries and also wanted to see what type of weapons everyone had been using lately. The Southern Water Tribe archives were lacking as far as he was concerned.

"Can you pass me some of the seaweed stones?" Katara grabbed the bag from Sokka and popped a few hard candies into her mouth. The salty-sweet flavor kept her mind off the boredom of water bending the canoe.

"By my calculations, we'll be at the first island in a few hours. We can take a break there but we'll have to keep going for about an hour before we hit the first populated island. The map doesn't say when the best port town will be though so we might have to press on into the afternoon. How are you holding up? Do I need to start paddling?" Sokka, ever the master planner, had his multiple maps and scheduling scroll spread out over their items.

Katara gave a strong wave to propel them for a little bit before turning around. "No I'm fine for right now. I will say though, that by the time we make it to the north, I'll have muscles bigger than Narlok." They both laughed, thinking of the tribesman that lifted heavy items in his free time and was known to have the thickest arms on the ice.

"We can cut a few island hops off the trip if you want to push yourself," he suggested, taking a measuring tool to the map, already plotting which stops were voluntary.

She shook her head and went back to bending the water around them. "No, I have this feeling that the Fire Nation will be a nice change up. We might want to take our time traveling through these waters instead of rushing. It's definitely warmer here." There was this pull, in the back of her mind, that the islands had something she needed. Which made her laugh. Why would Fire Nation islands have anything  _she_  needed?

It was a confusing draw nonetheless. One that had caused her to suggest traveling through the islands instead of the main earthen landmass a week ago.

"There was a merchant at the last port that said it was a shame Ember Island was part of the Fire Nation. Said it was quite the location with amazing beaches and great food." Sokka subconsciously stroked his chin as he stared at the map, "We could spend an extra day there, relax, rest up."

Katara nodded, though Sokka wasn't looking up at her. The idea of beaches where you didn't have to be bundled up to enjoy sounded lovely. The next hour went by slowly and quietly. They couldn't even play the game "what's hidden in the tundra" because there was no tundra and asking "what's hidden in the ocean" just wasn't as fun.

The first few bits of land were nothing but rocks jutting out of the water sporadically, the waves roughly splashing against them. Katara stopped bending to call out the rocks ahead and Sokka used the paddle instead. Even once the islands became big enough to walk on, they were made of dark, jagged rocks with hardly any plant or animal life.

The first habitable island was so different from the Water Tribe land and the land of the Earth Kingdoms. Katara had never seen any of the Air Nomad settlements to compare. But the trees and foliage were so lush and a vibrant green. It was as if they gave off their own light and warmth. Or maybe they just amplified the sun. The white sand beaches looked soft to the touch. Once they got close, the sound of trees in the wind mixed with the repetitive waves, lulling a sense of calm into them both.

Katara bent the water up the beach, carrying the canoe with it and depositing the canoe in the sand above the tide line.

"How long of a break can we have? It's so nice right here. I wonder if all of the islands are like this." Katara stepped onto the sand, her feet instantly sinking in. Peeling off her leather boots and trying it again, the warm sand covered her toes pleasantly. 

"Don't get too comfy, we're only stopping to catch our breathe. Find some food stuffs.  _Maybe_  enjoy the nice warm sun on the nice warm beach. And then leave." Sokka said while putting wedge blocks under the canoe. His own booted feet sinking into the sand, making it hard for him to walk around, but ever the stubborn man, he refused to take them off. 

The siblings stayed on the small island just long enough to eat some fresh fruit and dried meat. Though it was disappointing that the island was too small to have any fresh water. Refreshed by the break and spurred on by the draw to an island in the distance, Katara had the canoe near a large port town in just over an hour.

The large boats and metal ships that were docked kept them from getting too close. They also didn't want to draw too many eyes their way, so Sokka paddled them off to an isolated beach within walking distance of the town.

At first glance, it seemed like any other port town. Things coming and going, people buying and selling, hustle and bustle kind of work. But then the metal-clad soldiers on every street caught their eye. And school children in matching uniforms walking in strict formation. There was conversation happening everywhere, but it wasn't as light and pleasant as the other ports of the world.

They felt out of place and stuck out. The fact that they wore a mix of blue and green and everyone here wore shades of red and black didn't help. 

"Let's be quick. Grab some fresh water, some of that tasty smelling meat, and skedaddle," Sokka said, lightly tugging on Katara's elbow.

"Maybe we should buy a few new items to wear. If we have a week at least in the Fire Nation, we should try to blend in better." Katara started eyeing the market stalls, not looking for anything specific but she stopped in her tracks when she saw a red, gold trimmed top. She didn't know what made it different from the others, but she knew she had to have it. It was sleeveless so it wouldn't impede on her bending. Approaching the stall, she didn't immediately go for the one she wanted, inspecting a few other shirts before finally asking, "how much is the gold trim one?"

The young female shopkeeper took a look at what Katara was pointing at, "Oh, that's 12 Fire Coins."

Katara tried to think of the conversion to Earth Pieces and then to Tribal Stones. Over their journey they had acquired a mix of currencies but no Fire Coins. "Do you take Earth Pieces?"

The shopkeeper's face soured quickly, "Get out of my stall,  _now_!"

Not wanting to cause a scene, they hurried away until stopping in an alley.

"What was  _that_  about? She could have said she doesn't take it." Katara was confused. "I wonder if we can find a conversion hut."

Sokka kept looking in every direction. "I don't know. This is the first port town, you'd think they'd accept a mix of currencies. It's not like we landed in the middle of the country expecting this. But the way that shopkeeper is talking to the others right now, I'm guessing we aren't going to be welcome much longer."

Katara followed his line of sight and saw the shopkeeper talking animatedly with a few other sellers. "Let's find a place to switch out currency and then split up.  _I'll_  get the meat because you can't be trusted and you get the water." Sokka huffed in reply but agreed.

It took them half an hour before they found what they needed at the main dock. The man behind the counter was gruff and they were sure they were given a horrible exchange rate, but they had to take what they could. Being quick about things, they were back at the canoe under the hour.

They were eating sweet meat on a stick, plotting out where to sleep for the night. Sokka pushed for an island 8 hours away but Katara got her way for an island only 6 hours away. The sun wouldn't set for another 7 or so hours, and she wanted to enjoy it on a beach. They pushed off soon without any other incidents thankfully.

Fire Nation waters were busier than the open ocean, that was for sure. Katara didn't want to draw too much attention to her bending so she would act as if she was paddling with the oar but still bend the water to speed them up. 

Finally, they were eating their last meal for the day on an isolated beach of a small island. The setting sun casting shades of red and orange into the thin clouds, it was like the fading warmth was thrown into the sky instead of the air. It was fascinating to watch the light go out. Sure it was the same sun that set everywhere else, but it seemed so  _different_. The stars crept in, her favorite part of dusk. As water people who based everything off of the stars and moon, Katara had a personal relationship with them. They were a constant thought in the back of her mind.

That night though, Katara's mind went to places she wouldn't be able to remember. In her dream, she started at the edge of a piece of water, calm with no ripples. The water gave off the impression of being stagnant and that it would smell rotten if she was actually there. She looked around. The trees didn't move and there were no skittering animals. Like the area was  _dead_. 

The moment she thought the word, anything green in sight turned brown to match the water. Walking around, she felt as if she had to find  _something_ , maybe it was a green tree or a sign of life. But the more she ran along the water in her dream, the more she realized that she was standing still. She was going nowhere, but the  _something_  she was looking for was so close she could feel it. 

The urge to cry came over her, because she was alone and everything was dead.

Though she didn't know why, she felt that there was supposed to be someone here. That everything was supposed to be vibrant here. But there was nothing.

She walked away from the water, toward a hill covered in crumbling bushes. It was like spell within her dream was broken. A rushing wave a water swept toward her. She watched as the tumbling white waves grew bigger and louder. But she didn't move. The moment the wave was supposed to hit her though, she woke up.

She didn't bolt up from her sleeping bag, but she was most certainly suddenly awake. The dream just a distant thought now. Not wanting to waste the clear moonlight, Katara went to the ocean's edge to perform a few calming waterbending forms before she was able to return to her sleeping bag.

On a different island, the exiled Fire Nation Prince Zuko looked out through the window from his bed. The stars were glittering against the black night sky. He should feel calmed by the sight, but his heart was still hammering in his chest. He had woken up from a dream he couldn't remember and so jarringly that it gave him a start.

It would probably be another hour before the sun started to show on the horizon so he decided to get ready for the day. Dressing in lightweight sparring clothes, he made his way to the open courtyard and sank into deep stretches. His muscles warmed up quickly. He was feeling loose and easily slipped into his firebending forms. As the first few rays glowed in the distance, Zuko could feel his bending grow stronger. His fireballs a little larger, his whips more solid.

Zuko had never doubted where fire benders drew their power from.

His personal assistant came in at some point, only to remind him that his father had forbid him from the festival going on in town that day. Not like Zuko  _enjoyed_  the festivals, but he would have enjoyed anything to break the monotony of exile. 

Uncle Iroh had suggested Ember Island for Zuko's banishment from court, and to heal away from prying eyes. The Royal Vacation Estate was set up to keep others out and would easily keep Zuko inside. Plus, it wouldn't be fitting for the ex-Prince to live in some hobble or outside of the greatest nation there ever was. Zuko figured Ozai just wanted him to see her ghost haunting in every hallway. Their family had spent so many summers here, but there was no familial warmth anymore. Uncle was forbidden to visit too often, otherwise he would lose what voice in court he had.

His days were spent fire bending, meditating, reading up on current events, and trying to find a new hobby every time he got bored of the last one.

Ozai's letter didn't mean much to Zuko though. He would still go out in the cover of night. Zuko couldn't stay inside when the draw was too strong sometimes. He would prowl through the streets and beaches, searching for something that he didn't even know.  _I'll know what I'm looking for when I see it,_  he would think to himself.

The darkness would hide who he was. Burned and scarred from his father and sister's treatment, both physical and mental. When he first arrived at Ember Island, everyone considered him a failure and ignored him. You can't gain political prestige with a banished prince. Now, a few years later, the townsfolk would address him, but only when necessary. Zuko had actually come to like the banishment. He didn't have to worry about pressures from court and the idea of running a nation in the future.

But the banishment also meant he couldn't pick up a true job to fill in his time.

Currently, Zuko's latest hobby was boat building and ship design. He had been studying layouts and cross section drawings, spending time in the boat yards, and he was in the process of making his own small boat. Later that day, after spending hours in the hot sun, he went for a quick swim to cool off and get the sweat off his body.

The moment his foot broke through the water, an electric shock ran through him. The  _thing_  that he was searching for – it was close. He didn't know how he knew. It was like they were sharing the same space but the beach was empty, save for the servant watching over him. They were closer now than ever before. Just knowing that filled Zuko with an electric kind of energy.

* * *

 

Katara was never known for being a morning person, but she was especially grumpy when Sokka woke her up.  _His_  love of sleep was outweighed by his love of being on  _schedule_. A quick breakfast was all she was allowed before Sokka started to ready the canoe. The goal was to reach a very populated port by lunch. They would eat some of the local fair, a treat they agreed on, maybe shop for some practical wear, and Sokka wanted to scope out the military presence if possible.

Either Sokka's map was wrong or his estimates were off, but it was well after lunch before they found the island.

The idea to stow the canoe on an isolated or ignored part of the beach was thrown into the water the moment the beach was in view. Katara thought she had never seen so many  _people_  before, just sunbathing and relaxing, without a care in the world about the skirmishes going on. Sokka thought he had never seen so many  _cute girls_  before. Even from their distance, they could see all the different kinds of people on the beach, all Fire Nation people that is.

"Hey! Watch it foreigners! This is a board only zone!" A guy yelled at them from his flat board. The siblings stopped the canoe and watched as he lifted his body up to stand just as a wave took him inland. It was hard to watch once the wave took him, but he popped back up near the shore and paddled until he was able to stand on the beach. A group of people greeted the young man, obviously excited for some reason.

"I don't think we can use this beach to put our canoe. Maybe we should go to an actual dock this time?" Katara voiced her concerns. Typically, port towns were full of business activity, not this...relaxed kind of energy.

Sokka's eyes scanned the beach, looking for any weak point. "Ya, it's far too busy, and I don't see any areas that are quiet. Just when I think I've spotted a secluded area, I see some couple laying down. What  _is_  this place?"

"Well, the dock will tell us." Katara paddled the canoe away from whatever the "board only zone" was, but kept close to shore. They had to go all the way around the island to the opposite side before they found the docks, emphasis on the plural. The siblings had never seen so many boats in one place in all their lives, even the large Earth Kingdom ports didn't have this many docks and boats. "Maybe we stumbled upon the capital? I thought you said our route would avoid it."

"I  _did_. We  _were_. I'm so lost now. Let's find a dock that services small watercrafts, preferably wooden ones too." Sokka's voice trailed off as he stared at the passing metal warship, it's shadow looming over them.

At the far end was a low lying dock that would be easy for them to step out of. This beach was still busy so they'd have to tie up on the wooden poles holding up the boardwalk. While Sokka fiddled with the ropes, using the metal loops on the canoe to keep it close to the pole, Katara scanned the beach.

There were families on this side and their setups weren't as frivolous it would seem. No umbrellas or servants waiting to take orders. These were the ordinary people. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a sprawling building, almost like a house in the Earth Kingdom but bigger and more _...red_ _._  The part that caught her attention though was the large window that looked over the beach and docks. She couldn't see in, but she felt like someone was watching her from inside.

It was only then that she realized that the constant draw to  _something_ , the nagging in the back of her mind to find  _someone_ , was gone. There wasn't a push to go one way or the other and she didn't know what that meant. What had happened?

"Have you seen a dock master yet? I don't want to get fined." Sokka asked, now finished with the canoe.

"I think this dock is unattended, but there's a box down the way that says  _Pay_ _Dockage_ _Here_  so I imagine that has information. I've yet to see a sign or anything telling us where we are though." Katara stepped out of the canoe and helped Sokka take their bags out. Since they were using public docking, they didn't like to keep their belongings unattended. 

The box did have information. They had ended up on Ember Island, the beach vacation hotspot of the Fire Nation. Which explained a lot. They had to mark their name, vessel type and when they docked in the book as docking during the day was free but there was a cost for overnight. 

"Should I write  _Water Tribe Stealth Attack Ship_  as vessel type?" Sokka said, a smirk on his face as he tried to hold back the laughter of his joke.

Katara slapped the back of his head, like a knee-jerk reaction to anything he said, "Just put wooden canoe. The Earth Kingdom people knew what a canoe was. I can start scouting the food vendors if you want to check around for soldiers."

Sokka sighed, "As much as I want Fire Nation food, that _tasty spicy meat_ , I agree. I'll find you in the main market in an hour." Katara watched as he hefted his bags onto his back or strapped across his body and walked toward the bigger boats docked.

The main market wasn't too far from docks and Katara was able to find a row of food vendors easily. While Sokka loved the spicy foods the Fire Nation was noted for, Katara wasn't a fan so she looked for other options. There was a stall that had "exotic" foods from the Earth Kingdom but Katara quickly realized that they were just imitations of the real stuff and wouldn't meet her expectations. It didn't surprise her that there were no vendors selling imitation Water Tribe items. By the time she had walked to the end of the food row, she had a few spots she wouldn't mind eating from and went to go back toward the docks to find Sokka.

Katara was thankful that no one harassed her while she walked. It was obvious that she was a foreigner, and while she  _was_  ignored, she wasn't pestered to leave or felt threatened. Even though it was past the mid meal time, the market was a hive of energy. People milling about, buying or just talking with others. It was during one of the waves of people that she had to step off to the side for, or else be run over, that the sensation of being watched came over her again.

She looked up and locked eyes with a man on the other side of the street. He had a hood and cloak on, even in this heat, and so she couldn't get a good look at his face. But a sense of familiarity washed over her.

At first glance, it was like when you see a face of someone you've met before. But how could she know someone from the Fire Nation? Before she could think too much on the face, he was gone. And so was her memory of them. She couldn’t list the features of the person even if she tried.

"Hey," a hand on her shoulder startled her and she almost pulled out a water whip, only to see her brother.

"Sokka, you scared me! I almost whipped you."

"I called your name, you were totally spacing out on me. What happened?" Sokka slipped into Big Brother mode instantly, eyes darting around to see what had his sister in such a mood.

Katara shook her head and gestured for him to forget about it, "It was nothing. Just thought I saw someone I knew."

Sokka make a noise of disbelief, "As if we'd know anyone here. Now, let's grab food and talk strategy!" It only took a few minutes before he had sticks of meat in both hands. The vendor gave him a look when they ordered but didn't turn down the Fire Nation coin. Money was still money to the vendor. Though he did question when Sokka ordered the spiciest sauce on the menu.

"So what did you learn on the docks?" Katara asked, eating a piece of meat with veggies wrapped in a thin bread.

Sokka ushered her into a quiet alley, speaking is whispers, "Someone big must be staying here right now. Most of the ships are recreational or private charter but about 15 were specifically military class. Of the 15, two had the royal crest on them. Granted, one was in sub-par condition and looked like it hadn't left the docks in years, but they were still built for royalty. For as many military ships as I saw, I didn't see enough active soldiers to man them. My guess is they're on vacation too."

Katara tried to pay attention as he went on to describe the weapons he did see, but the nagging the back of her mind was present again. It was telling her that she should walk up the hill, away from the docks. She wanted to look out of the alley and see what was up the street, but she stayed still, eating her late lunch.

"Unsurprisingly, I didn't see any other benders besides fire. Could you imagine being a waterbender here though?"

"Shush! Just because we're in an alley, doesn't mean they can't hear. What I can do is worse than hearing that we're sizing them up. Just eat your meat and let's get going. I keep having weird feelings about this town. I want to quickly shop for a new outfit and not linger."

Sokka's response was to shove food into his mouth.

While he was able to find warm weather clothes in the first stall they entered, Katara was picky and was now on her third store.

"Should I go with the gold trimmed top or the black trimmed one?" She asked her brother who was not even looking at what she held up. 

"Look, sis, love ya, but  _please_  make up your mind already. I thought you said you wanted to leave as soon as possible? Black trimmed? I guess?"

Katara used a back room to change into the new outfit. While she didn't like the colors or style too much, she had to admit that the range of motion was nice. The red and black top was sleeveless and tied behind her neck, it also stopped above her stomach. Needing plenty of room, she chose red pants that ended just below her knees and when her legs were together it looked like she had a skirt on. She did like that the pants had pouches on the inside that she could store a few things in.

They were walking along the docks, getting ready to leave, when they noticed part of the beach was blocked off. Specifically the part of the beach that had access to the dock their canoe was at.

The siblings walked up to one of the soldiers posted on the sand, face place covering their face. "Stop where you are. This beach is now private access only."

"Hey, what's this all about? We need to get to that dock. We're just trying to leave." Sokka was tense. Then again he was always tense with Fire Nation soldiers.

"Private access only," the man said again, not budging.

"And  _when_  will the beach be open again? Why can't we use the dock?"

While Sokka argued with the man, Katara looked past the barricade at who was still on the beach. To her surprise, there was a young man carving into a large piece of wood. The longer she watched, the more she realized he was making a boat! Since he was shirtless, Katara couldn't help but notice and  _appreciate_  his fit body.

"Hey! No googly eyes at the Fire Nation!" Sokka yelled into her ear.

The shout made the man lift his head up and it almost knocked Katara down. His gaze stunned her, it was like his eyes were physically touching her, both pushing and pulling her. 

Zuko recognized her face the moment he looked up. It was the face that haunted him all day. It wasn't that he recognized what she looked like, but that his  _soul_  remembered  _hers_. 

It all started that afternoon, just a few hours ago. He had been walking, well more like sulking, through the house, trying to figure out his emotions when he stopped in his tracks at the large viewing window. Instantly he saw a pair of people getting out of a canoe at the docks. Just as quickly, he felt this need to see what dangers surrounded her. When she looked up at the window, he took a step back before remembering that it wasn't possible for her to see him.

So he watched as they signed the dock's book and as she went up toward the market.

He had to see her in person, to see her up close.

All it took was a black cloak and he had snuck out of his house. He had to keep to the shadows, both for secrecy and because the black cloak quickly became hot in the sun. The girl stood out like a single flower in a field. She wore a mix of blue and green clothes – she had to be warm with all those layers. But it was her blue eyes that caught him off guard. Yes, he had gotten so close to her he could see even that detail. The soft grey, blue color reminded him of the moon. And as a son of Agni, he hardly paid attention to the moon. He could already tell though that tonight, he would take a long hard look up at the night sky.

She went from stall to stall, never ordering anything, just looking. So Zuko would follow from a distance.

But then he got caught in the act.

When she looked up, it was a delayed reaction before he could jump away. She took his breath away, both in her beauty and that his heart ached in his chest. He was gone before she could take a step toward him.

Then the man, who looked so much like her it made sense to assume her brother, scared her and he felt bad for distracting her. An apology was on the tip of his tongue. 

He decided that he needed to get his mind off of this girl. She was a foreigner. He was a prisoner in his own land. It wouldn't make sense for him to talk to her. His favorite way to forget the outside world currently was boat making. After ditching his black cloak in his room, he walked through the main halls to find a guard out front to alert him that he would be going to the beach soon. He slipped off his shirt and shoes, remaining barefoot with only his loose pants.

The sun was pleasantly hot as he walked on the empty beach toward his boat setup. He treated working on the boat as a time for meditation and stretching his muscles. If he felt like it, and he typically did, he would do some firebending forms afterward.

Voices caught his attention, causing him to look up and into her blue eyes. He watched as the guard pushed her away.

"Lee, stand down!" He shouted while walking toward the siblings. Ignoring the question from his guard, he addressed the girl, "I can't help but feel this, have we met before?"

Katara was surprised by his boldness, "It's not possible that we have, but I get the same feeling." They both ignored Sokka and the guard Lee where were trying to break up the tension between them.

"How long are you staying in Ember Island?"

The words came out of her mouth before she could even think, "I'll stay for today, but then I must go."

"That's all I can hope for." Zuko felt like smiling. He hadn't felt like this in years. But everything felt so right as they stood on the beach, not knowing that it was the same beach that the dragon took his last breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost split this chapter into 2, so if the line break was weird, that's probably why.
> 
> So! Let me know your thoughts. This is a little different than my other pieces.


End file.
